Érase una vez el por venir
by CasidyBloom
Summary: Spike se a ido y Fey lo extraña mucho. Jet trata de ayudarla a salir de su depreción. Pero veran que el futuro les traera sorpresas.


** Hola amigos. Este es mi primer Fan fic de anime, estoy tratando de mantener los caracteres de los personajes tal cual como en la serie, pero vaya que es difícil algunas ocasiones de imaginar lo que el personaje puede decir n_n   
Por otra parte e puesto un poco de la serie alterándolo no lo demasiado. Y pues les dejo a la imaginación y a sus recuerdos lo sucedido después; por que como hay que aclarar este es un Fan fic así que ya han de ver visto el final de esta fabulosa serie.  
Agradeciendo su tiempo de leer este Fic, Os dejo leyendo.  
Espero sus reviews  
**

**   
*~~~~~~~~~~***

** Nota: POV= Punto de vista   
Los dialogos que comienzan con *--dnna--* = pensamientos del personaje**

** *~~~~~~~~~~***

****

**_ Érase una vez…el por venir_**

Capitulo 1

Julia había muerto ante sus ojos, Spike tenía bien grabada esa imagen, gracias a aquel ojo especial que llevaba ya tiempo con él. Maldito el día en que ese ojo llego a él y lastima mente bendito a la vez. Recordar aquellos días en que su adoraba Julia despertaba junto de él, en la cama del apartamento, en el que Julia lo había estado ocultando tras encontrarlo herido de gravedad en puerta trasera del lugar donde trabajaba. Spike se recargo en el asiento y miro al techo suspirando, Todavía lo recordaba, vagaba entre sueños perdido, sintiendo un gran dolor en su cuerpo, poco a poco despertaba mientras una linda tonada de alguna mujer lo acompañaba. Allí estaba sentada ante él una linda rubia, a la que cualquier hombre como él juzgaría por ángel, ¿acaso estaba en el paraíso?, no no podía ser, sentía un gran dolor en su cuerpo.   
-- por favor sigue cantando—fue lo único que pronuncio y tras ver la linda sonrisa de la chica, volvió a sus sueños.  
Ahora, él se encontraba lamentando su muerte y preparándose, para ir a donde los dragones rojos por Vicius. Serio como ningún otro día estaba Spike, Jet se encontraba en su Jardín y Fey parada fuera del compartimiento, esperando a que Spike saliera.   
-- Nada de lo que le digas lo hará cambiar de parecer—Jet se acercaba a Fey, caminando por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos.   
-- ¡Acaso piensas dejarlo ir a su muerte!—le grito.

--Es obvio que las mujeres no entiendan este tipo de cosas; yo solo miro como sufre un amigo que trata de remediar lo que ha hecho a lo largo de su vida. (Lapso de silencio) Tal vez nos ocultemos muchos secretos, pero, ya te lo eh dicho mujer, nada que le digas lo hará cambiar de opinión—Jet se paro junto de Fey, con un gesto común en él en situaciones difíciles.  
-- Pero es que...—la puerta del compartimiento se abrió. –Spike?—Dijo Fey al ver que Spike al salir ni siquiera la miro, esté camino hacia la pequeña sala que tenían en la Bebop. Fue al congelador a sacar pistolas, busco las cajas de comida donde solía tener granadas y de la alacena saco las municiones. Coloco todo en la mesa y comenzó a preparar su arsenal. Fey y Jet fueron tras de él.  
-- ¿Así es como termina todo?—Jet se sentó el la silla que tenia enfrente Spike. —Vamos Spike no estas pensando las cosas claramente--  
*-- Si le importa— *Fey sabia que Jet no lo dejaría ir sin darle un sermón.

Pero Spike no respondió seguía dando mantenimiento a la pistola.  
-- Ya veo, no hay nada que podamos hacer--  
--Así es—por fin respondió  
Spike se levanto cogio su gabardina, en donde había introducido todo lo que necesitaba para la pelea final.  
Iba de salida hacia el andén donde se encontraba su nave, pero Fey se interpuso en su camino...  
  


Aquel día Fey sintió que el mundo se le acababa, en su intento desesperado por detener a Spike, le amenazó con dispararle, pero solo logro disparar al techo tras verlo partir dándole la espalda. Obviamente después tuvo que pagar lo que había roto por semejante acto. Pero no resulto, él se había ido y no volvió; nunca supieron que había sido de él. Después de ello Fey sintió un gran vació, la Bebop no seria la misma y agregándole a eso que la pequeña y loca Edd también había partido, tiempo antes de lo ocurrido con Spike, mientras ella trataba de recuperar la memoria. ¿Y Ein? Bueno ya no podría disfrutar de ver la expresión del perro cuando comía frente de él su ración de comida.  
  
-- ¿Vas a seguir ahí, lamentándote? – Jet ingresaba a la sala, con la rica comida que el preparaba. Fey solo siguió acostada, mirando el ventilador. — Jet la miro con compasión se sentó a comer y no le dirigió palabra alguna, comprendía su necesidad de no hablar.  
  


POV Jet  
  


Miró a Fey, como todo los días, solo se recuesta en el sillón y mira el programa favorito de Spike Money, Money y pienso *--Ya entiendo cuando dicen que las chicas lindas son un problema. Pero en situaciones como esta, a nosotros los hombres, solo los queda seguir.--* En estos momentos nos encontramos viajando hacia Júpiter en busca de una recompensa, espero que así vuelva a ser la misma. Jamás pensé que llegara a querer que sea la misma de siempre. La tacaña e ingrata de siempre... pero lo mas intrigante es que ella haya estado enamorada de él. Quien lo pensaría ese par siempre se encontraba peleando, hasta de la mas insignificante situación hacían riña. Bueno como dicen del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

Termino de comer y me levanto, la miro y veo que no aprobado bocado alguno, pero dejare la comida por si algún DIA piensa comer...

  
Fin POV

Al ver que Jet se retira Fey comienza a llorar nuevamente, ya muchas veces había llorado, pero cada ves que lo recordaba surgía ese sentimiento de vació, y las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar. Pero ya había un avance, ya podría controlarse frente de Jet, pobre teniendo que cargar con ella,* --ya va siendo hora de que me retire--*

La Bebop solo le profería malos recuerdos. Se levanto y vio el platillo en la mesa.   
-- ¿Qué es realmente el significado de comer?— (vaya pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, ¿Fey? naa) —Comer = vida, no comer = muerte—sus palabras eran tan tolo un susurro, mientras jugueteaba con la comida.

--Que tonterías estas diciendo— recargado con los brazos cruzados se encontraba Jet.  
-- Mmmm—Fey lo miro, no se había percatado de su presencia.--Será mejor que comas, vamos tras una gran recompensa, pienso que seria mejor comprar una nueva nave --   
--¡¿Qué?! –se levanto estupefacta Fey, ella ya no quería estar allí, pero ¿vender la Bebop?

-Bingo—una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Jet—así que ¿no te gustaría que la vendiera y comprara una nueva?—  
-- Ya no me importa nada, has lo que quieras—se sentó nuevamente Fey  
-- Pues necesito tu ayuda en este asunto ¿o es que ya no somos socios? Lo recuerdas  
-- Lo recuerdo pero te eh dicho que no me importa nada—

--Entonces no te importara ayudarme—

--Ya no quiero estar en este negocio, él...—su silencio lo dijo todo

--Así que eso piensas, y podrías decirme de que otra forma piensas coexistir, ya me has dicho que no quieres volver a las apuestas, ni por recompensas, pero a demás de eso que otra cosas puedes hacer, sea como sea, este es un negocio de cierta forma decente--  
-- Hay otras formas de ganar dinero—

--Solo eso falta, que pensaras en esa clase de servicios. Haciendo eso no vas a poder sacar ese vació que sientes. Eres una mujer muy obstinada. —

--¡¡ Y que quieres que haga, él era a quien yo quería y todo esto me lo recuerda!!—comenzó Fey a llorar nuevamente, llevado sus manos al rostro.  
(Imagínense que recuerda muchas escenas donde estuvo con él acompañado de la canción de _The Real Folk Blues_)  
Jet se sienta junto de ella, con los brazos cruzados.  
-- Pero eso no es lo que mas te duele--

-- No, me duele que lo haya hecho por ella, teniendo toda una vida por delante...— sus ojos ya estaban hinchados de tantas veces que lloro y sollozo.

--No te queda mas resignarte y seguir adelante Fey. — Se hizo un silencio incomodo y prosiguió—A él jamás le gusto ver llorar a una mujer --  
Fey abrió los ojos al a par. 

--Aunque reprimir lo que sientes no se logra de la noche a la mañana, se necesita tiempo. Te sugiero que lo pienses. Mientras tanto yo iré por nuestro hombre, necesitamos esa recompensa.--  
  
POV Cas  
(¿Que hago yo aquí? Pues describiendo lo que vemos)  
  
Poco a poco los alejamos de la escena teniendo a nuestros protagonistas de costado. Poco a poco salimos de la Bebop, hasta que la vemos alejarse en el espacio.

Mientras nos dirigimos hacia otro punto del universo. Nos adentramos en una puerta interestelar, viajamos a través de ella (wow la velocidad de la luz)

¿Pero a donde hemos llegado? Salimos y nos encontramos con la gran canica azul.  
Descendemos y nos encontramos en el camino una estación espacial.  
Hay una ventanilla veamos a través de ella. Hay dos hombres, uno sostiene una pistola y el otro se encuentra como quien dice "Entre la espada y la pared"o debería ser "Entre la pistola y la pared"  
  
Fin POV

--Maldito – El joven moreno, estaba lleno de sudor, había estado huyendo de los malditos piratas, y todo para terminar sin combustible y tener que detenerse de emergencia en la estación espacial. Pero para su sorpresa y en su momento cierto alivió, no estaba desabitada, de hecho había aire en ella. Su equipo de oxigeno estaba en la esquina tirado, pues lo pillaron por la espalda, casi perjuraba que ya estaba muerto, pero pudo respirar sin su equipo. Ahora solo el encapuchado le sonreía y le apuntaba justamente en la cara con la pistola que sostenía con una de sus manos vendadas.  
-- Tanto tiempo – la voz era joven y varonil, pero no la reconocía. *– para mis pulgas, ahora resulta que me conoce -- *  
La gabardina y el sombrero le cubrían bien el rostro y a agregando que por lo visto estaba casi totalmente vendado.  
-- Pues si dejaras de apuntarme con esa cosa y dejarte ver la cara...—se asusto el chico moreno al ver que el hombre misterio movía la mano donde tenía el arma, pero suspiro al ver que la guardaba bajo la gabardina.  
-- Tan bravucón como siempre – por lo visto tras las vendas estaba sonriendo  
-- Perdón hermano pero sigo sin reconocerte--  
-- Sígueme-  
--Lo que tu digas hermano, tu eres el del arma—Caminaron por un pasillo, muy largo y amplio.

  
POV Morenito  
Vamos a través del túnel, me pregunto en que estará pensado este tipo, pues mira que estar viviendo aquí es muy peligroso, teniendo pocos años de mecánico me doy cuenta del poco mantenimiento que recibió esta estación, además de que hace mucho que fue abandonada. Recuerdo muy bien lo que me contó mi abuelo, a mi abuelo un gran mecánico, como le encantaba aquella nave que tenia Spike, sonrió al recordar como me reprendió cuando quise modificar la maquina de esa nave. Y como Spike y él sabían exactamente lo que se necesitaba de refracciones. Doy un largo suspiro, pues aun me siguen persiguiendo esos piratas que quieren las refacciones que traigo conmigo.

Llegamos a un compartimiento rodante, pues esta al final del pasillo, me pregunto a donde conducira. EL tipo que de porsi es alto se agacha levemente para abrir la compuerta. Me pide que entre primero, ¿me ira a encerrar? Entro, el lugar es pequeño, entra tras de mi, cierra la puerta y... no que piensa hacer... gira una palanca y caemos... si caemos... lo repito es un maldito... doy un grito, todo esta oscuro... soy muy joven para morir; por que me pasan estas cosas a mi. Veo una luz, hay dios, no todavía no me lleves, no quiero llegar a la luz. Es segadora, tengo que cubrir mis ojos con mis brazos. Entonces atravieso el umbral, pero no sigo cayendo... estoy... estoy...   
¡Flotando! Por poco uuufff. Ya vera ese cretino casi muero de un paro cardiaco.  
-- Veo que no has cambiado—me dice, pero cual es mi sorpresa al verlo, ya no tiene el sombrero puesto, este esta volando gracias a la falta de gravedad, me quedo estupefacto, tiene el cabello en desorden, las vendas lo cubren hasta donde inician los ojos.   
Fin POV  
  


POV cas  
Wow ¿quien será? Seeee.   
Perdón no me pude resistir *****o*** **  
Fin POV

Continuara...  
  



End file.
